1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for reducing the base drag in projectiles constructed pursuant to the high-low pressure system including a gas-generating charge, a chamber with a pressure-reducing component, and with a discharge aperture provided in the base wall.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Known from German Laid-open Patent Application No. 31 42 802 is an arrangement which provides for a reduction in the base drag of projectiles. Combustion gases are generated in a chamber under a relatively high pressure. These gases exit the chamber through a nozzle at critical flow velocities. An arrangement throttles the flow. The gases then exit from the bottom surface of the projectile with an extremely low velocity. The above-mentioned arrangements are arranged in series, as a consequence of which the spatial requirement becomes relatively high.